Don't tell
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: Companion to He Noticed. Stiles and Lydia fell for each other in junior year, but for reasons soon to be addressed, didn't tell a soul. The story of how a beautiful,haunted girl fell for a tortured, loving boy. "It's not going to be easy, Lydia. We're both a total wreck on the inside and acting fine on the outside. But i'm willing to try. Because I love you. I always have"
1. Friday Night Lights

_***Please note Stiles and Lyida are not together for the first few chapters,**_

_**I have this entire story outlined, it's going to be 22 chapters! **_

_**The twins are now good people in this story**_

_**And yes, this is a companion to He noticed, but I changed it to this is the first time she goes to his house, in Junior rather than sophomore year. **_

_**That being said, every other element is the same, set during like April-May of their Junior year,**_

**Chapter 1: Friday Night Lights. **

It was just after a lacrosse game, and Stiles had scored 2 goals. Since his lessons with Scott, he had begun to excel without werewolf powers. He'd scored a last second goal, winning the game. Lydia came tumbling out of the bleachers, engulfing him in a huge hug. He lifted her up, and spun her around. Scott and Allison shared a very knowing look. They knew that Stiles and Lydia had 'something' going on, that the two would just not admit.

The entire team, and many people in the bleachers just looked at two in denial teens, who were both smiling dazedly. Lydia spun on her heel after the hug, and went back next to Allison, where the two girls would wait for Scott and Stiles to change.

"Are you riding with me and Scott?" Allison asked, full and well knowing the answer would be no.

"No, I'll just ride with Stiles… so you and Scott be alone," She added with a knowing wink, acting as if the only reason she was riding with Stiles was for her.

"We'll meet up tomorrow, noon, at my place for movie day?" Allison smiled.

"Of course!" Lydia answered, smiling at the thought of spending the day with Stiles, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Danny, Ethan, and Aidan.

"Dude, what was that hug with Lydia about!" Danny yelled at Stiles, getting many nods of approval at the question.

"Am I not allowed to hug my friend? Are Lydia hugs off limits?" Stiles sarcastically spurted out.

"It was a pretty intimate hug, buddy," Was all Danny said, cupping the boys shoulder.

"Not… Not really."

"Stiles is in denial!" Someone in the back, sounded like Isaac, yelled.

"Hey! That rhymes!" Ethan yelled back at them.

"Stupid, stupid" Was all Stiles muttered walking out the door, Scott running to keep up behind him.

Lyida saw Stiles coming before Allison saw Scott, and ran to him, muttering a quick:

"Let's get out of here!"

"As you wish, my lady," He joked, linking their arms together, and walking her to his baby blue jeep.

Once seated, Stiles began the drive to Lydia's place. Only about 3 minutes and 43 seconds later, (not that he'd been counting to calm his nerves), he felt a light pressure on his hand. He looked down to see Lydia's small, French tip manicured hand lying on top of his. He literally almost flipped the jeep, becoming so startled by such a small, affectionate act.

"Don't take me home." Her voice cracked slightly.

He had never seen the unshakable, beautiful, unstoppable Lydia Martin like this. So fragile, and coming apart so quickly.

"Where- where do you want me to take you?" He asked, his eyes full of this steady love he'd felt since he was nine years old toward the strawberry blonde, green eyed beauty.

"Take me home with you."

Lydia Martin had just said 5 words Stiles Stillinski had been waiting to hear since 3rd freaking grade! He immediately completed a totally illegal U-turn, and sped towards his house, praying he arrived home before his father.

He did, he pulled into the driveway 7 minutes and 38 seconds before his dad, and had led Lydia to his room, giving her a large Lacrosse T-shirt. She'd called her mom to tell her she'd be staying with Allison, and curled up on Stiles bed. He put on pajamas, and soon crawled next to her.

"Hey, Lyds, why didn't you want to go home?"

"I have these awful nightmares, and visions. They haunt me and keep me awake all night." "You're welcome to come over whenever you want, Lydia. You know that don't you?"

"I do now." She muttered, nestling herself into Stiles and falling into a perfect, dreamless sleep.

**Sorry this is so short, I'm not really proud of it, I swear it'll get better!**

**5 reviews=chapter 2**

**It will be set throughout movie day, and just FILLED TO THE BRIM of fluff. **


	2. Movie Day

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews, everyone! Wow, I received 5 way sooner than I expected! Hopefully, this chapter is better than the last! I always struggle with first chapters, I'm never really sure how to properly introduce a story. Hopefully it worked out okay! **_

_**Please note they sill aren't dating, though it may seem they are. **_

**Chapter 2: Movie Day**

Lydia woke up in an unfamiliar room. She had no recollection of getting there, and was scanning over the entire room with her eyes. That was when she heard the breathing. The steady, low breathing coming from her left. She slowly rolled over, praying in her head she wasn't in bed with some crazy megalomaniac. Her eyes locked on Stiles sleeping figure, and last nights events came rushing back to her.

She had no idea what had possessed her to ask Stiles if she could stay the night, or what made her tell him about the nightmares. Oh, the nightmares. They had been harassing her since Peter, and continued harassing her once Jackson became a lizard and eventually a wolf… in front of her. In some nightmares, she was just running, but some were just…. Gruesome. They involved lizards crawling out of her eyes, and wolves killing her entire family.

"Lydia," Stiles muttered, making Lydia jump. "Time for movie day," He smiled sleepily, and Lydia gave a weak smile in return. He was drowsy, rolling around the bed trying to stretch. He sat up slowly, still in awe at the extraordinary events that had unfolded last night.

He felt slightly guilty, actually. He felt like he'd taken advantage of Lydia, who was weak and fragile. He had actually needed her, almost more than she had needed him- or maybe more than she'd needed last night, to be more accurate. He was also haunted by the memories of almost dying, friends murders, and bloody, maggot filled bodies. He visibly shuddered under the cover. He didn't have nightmares, but the sheer memories kept him awake at night. He woke up several times at night to check all the doors were still locked. The _fear _was eating him alive.

He feared for Lydia as well. She was beautiful, intriguing, appealing, naïve. She was everything a murderer looked for in the perfect victim. Everything a wolf looked for in a midnight snack! He began taking in Lydia's beauty, even though she'd only just woken up. How could a girl look that pretty with a messy bun piled on top of their head? How could a girl look just stunning without even a stitch of makeup on? How could she manage to pull of that lacrosse T-shirt like a Vera Wang wedding gown? He shook his head, and stood up.

"Ready for movie day Lyd's" Stiles asked.

"What am I supposed to wear?" She asked, and immediately clambered out of bed.

"Stiles just pulled up," Allison informed the waiting crowd at her place. It was already 12:13, and of course Stiles and Lydia were both late. "I wonder where Lydia is! I've been calling her all morning!" Allison burst, hoping her best friend was safe. It was cruel world out there, and Lydia knew that. Allison was worried about her,

"Lydia just got out of Stiles car. Oh, and she's wearing her outfit from last night." Isaac paused to sniff the air. "They both smell like Stiles bed, and Stiles clothes," The look the whole room took on in that moment was shock. Scott tilted his head to the side, and looked at the smile his friend was wearing.

The doorbell rang, making everyone jump out of their thoughts, and Stiles and Lydia walked in. Scott had his eyebrows raised, looking at two suspiciously. Allison had just confusedly thrown herself on the couch. Isaac was smirking and laughing to himself, muttering how he knew he was right. Aidan and Ethan were whispering under their breath at the pair. Danny just shook his head back and forth.

"Sorry we're late, Lydia asked me to pick her up a little last minute," Stiles fibbed. Really, they'd stopped for Starbucks on the way in, and wanted to drain it in the car before they got to Allison's.

"You're totally fine, we were just picking a movie order," Allison explained, doubtful Stiles was being honest. Laying in front of her were the movies, in the order they were to be watched. The set began with _Friends With Kids_, then _Transformers_, after that was_ Inception_, and lastly _Pitch Perfect _to finish up the day set of movies. Then came the night set of movies, which were all horror. Things like _Insidious, _and _Carrie _were all on that list.

Lydia had a seat in the black recliner that say beside the huge black couch. Allison sat on the end of the couch, Scott at her side. The twins were next on the couch, followed by Isaac, and Danny on the end. Stiles had looked around, and taken a seat on the floor. Soon enough, the movies were started up.

About halfway through transformers, Stiles felt someone touching his head lightly. He turned quickly, looking at Lydia's face. "Come sit with me." She mouthed, and gestured to the face everyone on the other couch was either asleep (Scott and Isaac) or totally absorbed with movie (Allison, the twins, and Danny," He quickly stood up and adjusted his positioning to the huge recliner with Lydia. Before they knew it, they had both drifted into another flawless, dreamless sleep.

By the time the first set of movies ended, Isaac and Scott had woken up, and everyone was ready for dinner and more movies. No one had noticed the lack of Stiles on the floor, or the fact Stiles was on the chair with Lydia. Isaac, of course, was the first to actually notice it and do a double take.

"Look at them," Isaac muttered, nudging Danny. Danny drowsily looked at the two teens, who were smiling even in their sleep. Danny shook his head, for what seemed the hundredth time towards those two. They obviously liked each other! Well, Stiles had always 'loved' Lydia, but that was a different type of infatuation. That was him falling for her beauty, since then he'd started liking her for her personality. She was also liking him back, it was obvious.

"Don't wake them, it's obvious they had a big night last night," Ethan joked, and Isaac realized all the attention was now on the two. Allison just shook her head at her best friend, who has continued claiming Stiles love is not reciprocated. Yet, she obviously let him on her chair, and she obviously stayed at his place last night. Allison was going to talk to Lydia about this soon. Maybe, since prom was approaching, a dress day and sleepover, with a side of interrogation. With that thought in mind, Allison stood to put in _Insidious. _

_**Well, that was my way of saying Prom is coming up! Prom dress Shopping is planned for chapter 7, and the sleepover for chapter 9. I'm going to make a Polyvore for both girls outfits, with a link to both on my profile when I post Chapter 7! **_

_**5 reviews for the next chapter! **_

_**In the next chapter get ready for Stiles and Lydia to discuss getting- and maybe actually get- together! *Wink, wink **_


	3. Decisions

Okay ya'll, I'm gonna make a character die. I already picked who it is. But I'm not telling. Muahahahah  
I think the first two characters to find out about the couple should be Isaac and Derek (The latter making a very big scene) Thoughts? Alright, onto chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Finally.

Lydia woke up snuggled into Stiles chest, the glaring light had pushed her out of a beautiful sleep. She squinted and sat up, her strawberry blonde curls falling back on her shoulders. She looked at all the smirking faces staring back at her, and just shook her head.  
"It's not what it looks like, I just didn't want him on the floor!" Lydia bumbled, looking at the idiot whose head had fallen in her lap, his mouth open. She smiled down at him for a second, but quickly shook her head. That was when the muttering started. It was faint, but not too faint for the wolves, or Lydia to hear. It was the soft whisper of Lydia's name coming from Stiles mouth. Everyone in the room just smiled, and Lydia smacked Stiles in the face to wake him.  
"What? Jesus, Lyds! What are you doing!" Stiles yelped, sitting up and wiping the droll from his mouth. He looked around the room and everyone- literally every single person in that room- was looking at the pair. Stiles rolled his eyes, and propelled himself out of the chair. "How are you guys doing?" He stuttered, and Lydia smiled slightly.  
"Look, we only woke you up to let you know my parents are coming home early and all the werewolves…. And boys" She added as an after thought to Danny and Stiles "Need to head home. Lydia, you can stay if you want to."  
"No, my parent won't let me, since I told them I stayed he-" Lydia stopped mid-word, realizing what she'd just said. She had just let out the fact she hadn't stayed at home last night. Everyone's eyes widened in a similar fashion, Scott's getting the most wide.  
'Oh crap.'  
"You told your parents you stayed here last night? Where did you really stay?" Allison screeched, getting angrier by the second. Oh, she was pissed. Her bun was rattling around the top of head, and her fish were clenched under the sleeves of her - Scott's- lacrosse hoodie  
"I stayed at Nick's house!" Lydia blurted, turning her head quickly to look at a spot on the floor. Nick was one of the most popular boys, he was on the lacrosse team, he got straight A's, and would probably be valedictorian. The only slight problem with Nick was he was deeply buried in the closet.  
"How was a gay boy the first one to pop in my head?"  
"Nick… you stayed at Nick's? Why?" Allison asked, tilting her head to the side. Allison didn't know Nick was gay, and the only reason Lydia knew was due to a slight run in, in a coffee shop bathroom. Lydia quickly shot a text to Nick, hoping the others would think she was just on twitter.  
**Cover for me. I was at your house last night. Do it, or I tell on you. I got drunk and slept on your couch**.  
Stiles, who had been standing behind Lydia, had seen the the text and didn't really know how to feel. Was Lydia embarrassed by him? Even though they hadn't done anything? Was she simply embarrassed they were friends, or did she just not want the others to find out about the breakdown? Stiles just shook his head, and stood up, barely hearing Lydia's very fake answer.  
"We were studying, and ended up playing a drinking game. I had way too much to drink, and didn't want to drive home. I called my parents, and told them I was staying at your place, but really I just slept on Nick's couch," Lydia tossed her head back, and stood up. Eyeing Stiles, she muttered "Can you take me home." Stiles immediately began to head towards the door, Lydia at his heels.

The car ride was dead silent. Neither of them said anything, and the only sound was the faint country music from the radio. Lydia had pulled her hair into a ponytail, and Stiles hadn't even looked over. Lydia knew he noticed she was doing it though, because he had looked over just as she'd started. Lydia knew Stiles was upset when he didn't watch her tie her ponytail, something he'd watched her do since the fourth grade. This was alarming. to say the least.

Stiles pulled up to Lydia's house, and wouldn't even look at her. He muttered "bye." And waited for her to get out of the car. He waited a good 30 seconded before he realized she wasn't getting out. She was just sitting there, her eyes looking glassy. She was so obviously upset, it pained Stiles to see it. It made him want to wrap her in a huge Stiles hug.

"There's a reason I didn't tell," She told him, almost without any emotion at all. Stiles was going to stop her from talking. Her face was so... Broken. He hated seeing her like this, and was ready to just let it go. "Everyone I care about gets hurt, Stiles. My dog 'ran away,' Jackson left, my mother is terrified of me, the last boy I thought I had a crush on turned out to be Peter in disguise using me to resurrect him. Don't you see? I don't want something happening to you!" Lydia's voice cracked, and Stiles began panicking.

"Shh, Lydia it's okay! You don't have to tell anyone about us. There isn't even an us to tell about! We are just friends, and I know I've loved you since third grade, but being friends with you is enough. I know, you've been hurt. I've been hurt too! We can't build walls just because of that! I promise this to you, I'll never let anyone hurt you because of me, and I'm sure no one will hurt me because of you."

"What if they do, Stiles? What If they realize how I feel about you, how much I care about you? I'm some sort of freak of nature, immune to werewolf bites, naturally I'm on everybody's list! I helped bring Peter back, an enemy of many. Obviously there's people looking for me! To figure out what makes me immune, to kill me for Peter! They aren't going to start with me, they're going to start with the people I love."

"You love me?" Stiles asked, tilting his head. He thought he was some sort of filler. A rebound. Someone Lydia could turn to when no one else cared. A last resort of some sort. He didn't even think Lydia even cared about him as a friend.

"God, Stiles, are you stupid? Of course I love you, as a friend! A best friend even! I've been trying to clue you in that I like you all week! That I really like you." When Stiles didn't answer, Lydia put her hand on the door handle, and hysterically pushed her way out.

"Oh God," Stiles muttered over and over again, racing out of the car to the other side to stop Lydia. He trapped her in between the jeep and his body, his hands on either side of her shoulders. "Where did you think you were going?" Stiles smirked, the idea forming in his head.

"You didn't answer, I thought it meant you didn't like me... Like I like you." Lydia sniffled.

"Oh god, are you crazy Lydia? Remember who you're talking to! I'm Stiles! I've liked you since third grade? Any of this ring a bell?" Stiles joked, then his face got serious. "It's not going to be easy, Lydia. We're both a total wreck on the inside and acting fine on the outside. But i'm willing to try. Because I love you. I always have"

With that Stiles leaned in and kissed her.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**As you know, 5 reviews for the next chapter. **

**Review! Thanks for reading **


	4. What's that smell?

Awh, Allison/Scott fluff coming up!  
Also major stydia fluff as well!

Lydia had eventually apologized to Allison, and the forgiving latter had accepted almost instantly. She, of  
course, was still highly suspicious. At least the two were back on speaking terms. That was all both girls had wanted, was to go back to being best friends.  
That was before the make out session in the jeep. Allison, being Lydia's best friend, knew Lydia's after make-out session. First, she tamed her hair with a strawberry scented spray, then she reapplied coconut lipgloss, then she sprayed her inner wrist with a vanilla body spray. The smells mingled together quite nicely, and always gave the impression Lydia hadn't just been making out, she looked-and smelled- too good.  
The same day as the make out session, Scott came begging for Stiles keys to take Allison off campus. Allison's dad drove by to check the pairs car was still in the parking lot daily, so driving the jeep was a perfect plot! Stiles, being a great friend, handed over the keys without any reluctance at all. Scott grabbed the keys, and giddily took off down the hallway, grabbing Allison along the way.

Once seated in the jeep, Scott took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose muttering: "Jesus, Stiles."  
"What's wrong, Scott?" Allison asked, touching the tip of Scott's nose. Allison then tilted her head back, laughing and breathing in the fresh air from the topless jeep. Scott continued sniffing, then looked at Allison seriously.  
"It smells in here!" Scott yelled, stopping the car at a shoulder, and hopping out of the car for a breath of fresh air. Allison quickly got out, following him.  
"Are you okay, Scott," Allison asked, putting her arms around his neck. She leaned in, melting into him. She kissed his lips lightly as she arched her back. He started kissing her neck lightly, and she started laughing. "Get in the car." She said, but it was all merged with her laughter.  
"It just smells so strange in there!" Scott began, tilting his head. "Not exactly bad, just strong. It's like an overpowering strawberry, mixed with coconut and vanilla. I mean, it may smell good in moderation, but it was like the smells were sprayed in there!" He finished, putting his hand on his temple.  
"Wait... That's what Lydia puts on after her make out sessions! She sprays her hair with strawberry, then does coconut lipgloss, and finished with vanilla body spray! She's obviously been making out with someone in this car!" The two of them looked at the car, the feeling of confusion overtook them, as the same thought crossed both their minds:  
"Lydia's been kissing someone in Stiles car!"

Lydia's heels clicked down the linoleum hallways excitedly. She was walking at a fast pace, maybe even running. She ran until she reached the corner and turned it, straight into Stiles. She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"You ready?" She asked, giggling. Pulling Stiles by his collar into the janitors closet. She immediately pressed her lips to his upon entering the tiny room. He immediately picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her onto a shelf that was about to his belly button. He kept kissing her all the way, eventually moving to her neck.  
She laughed, tilting her head back with the kisses. Stiles hushed her with another kiss on the lips, when he tripped on a mop. He fell backwards, knocking over an entire rack of old year books. Lydia yelped and jumped off the shelf she had been seated on, helping Stiles to his feet.  
"Are you okay?" She snorted, trying to cover for her obvious laughter at her goofy boyfriends expense. He looked pretty silly, covered in old yearbooks. The yearbook had fallen open to the 1967 cheerleaders, whose skirts were knee knockers.  
"I'm good, I can tell you were really worried," he joked, rubbing his head. He looked at Lydia, the overcoming feeling of happiness washing over him. She was so incredible! It made him so joyful all the time. He was lucky to have her, in secret or not.  
"I was a little at first, but when I saw your hard head peek out of this stack, I knew you were okay, " she laughed, leaning in to kiss him.  
The bell started ringing and stiles Lydia realized they couldn't exactly exit the closet without anyone seeing, they were just going to have to be late English. Lydia leaned in and kissed Stiles, pushing the books out of her way.  
That was when the janitors office slowly creaked opened.

Okay y'all, excuse any errors I typed  
It on my phone. But would you rather have errors or no chapter? Anyways, review! 5 reviews needed for next chapter!  
TEEN WOLF TONIGHT Y'ALL!


	5. Caught

So stydia in the next 4 episodes. I cried through the last 10-15 minutes of the episode, and screamed when the kiss showed. OMG STYDIA IS COMING  
And I'm watching fact or faked, which is a paranormal show. And a lizard man is on there. The kanima is real, Jackson moved to SC, y'all!  
And right now I'm watching the original teen wolf for the first time, And basketball instead of lacrosse?

Onto chapter 5! And I'm gonna *try* to post as much as I can tomorrow and the days after that, since next week i'll be leaving for the beach! If you see any hints of Sterek in this, it's entirely unintentional.

Lydia and Stiles had been too wrapped up in their kissing to hear the door open. They didn't even realize anyone had entered the room until they heard the gasp of a young boy, and a muttering of "oh my gosh, what idiots."

Lydia shot off Stiles her eyes widening at the pair in front of her. It was wide eyed Isaac and a glaring Derek. 'This was not going to end well' was Lydia's thought before she and Stiles were both yanked up and taken out the closet, the school, and pushed into Derek's car. The car drove them to Derek's car, and straight into an interrogation.

Stiles and Lydia were sat down on a white, fluffy couch. Lydia's eyes were wide, her cheeks a bright red. Stiles eyes were rotating between the wall and the floor, the wall and the floor. A full 53 seconds past before Isaac finally spoke. He wasn't even speaking... He was laughing.

"I knew it, I knew it, I just knew it!" Isaac exclaimed, throwing his head back laughing. "I knew you two had something going on! I've known since way before movie day, and you two lied to us!" Isaac had started pacing, and Derek had to grab his arm to calm him, the grip so strong it drew blood.

"Isaac," he muttered through gritted teeth "stop pacing and just being irritating'" He dictated, then looked at the pair of frightened teens in front of him, scoffing. "How long has this been going on? You're putting each other at risk! Lydia, you're a huge target because of you immunization, you're a target for people who don't want to be wolves but are. Stiles, you're a target to an entire separate group of people! You're a very important wolf's close friend. It's a danger for you two to be near each other, much less be all over each other." Derek growled angrily.

"This has only been going on for, like, two days, Derek," Lydia began, and Stiles could tell she was getting angry. "And, to be honest with you, this isn't your concern! Stiles and I like each other in this way, and honestly love each other as friends. We know its dangerous, we really do. But we think what we have... It's really worth it!" Lydia finished, daring Derek to challenge her by the fierce look in her eyes

Derek gave a half smile, realizing Lydia's obvious dodging of the word 'love.' Derek had done that many times with Paige, worried that she didn't feel as strong towards him as he felt about her. He cringed, and realized he needed to let them have this. Love was extremely hard to come by, and Stiles and Lydia were lucky they found it so early in life. He couldn't bare to take that away from them. Not to mention Stiles and Lydia had just made eye contact, and shared such a loving look, it made Derek almost believe in love again.

"We will keep your secret, Isaac if you even think about spilling the beans, I'll rip out your throat. Got it?" Derek growled with a menacing snarl. Isaac nodded quickly, but a smile was spreading across his face. He was so obviously up to something... And it obviously wasn't good.

"But can I interrogate them? And make them do what I want first? Please!" Isaac begged looking at his alpha. Derek tilted his back, in almost a laugh, then pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, before uttering the only words Isaac had needed. A simple "Go for it!"  
***

After an hour of awkward question and a quick kiss, it was over. Isaac had pressed for how'd this happen, date details, why they like each other, and when they were going to tell. Luckily, it hasn't been too bad, and they were now driving to Stiles house.

Lydia had noticed Stiles was taking a back road, and she figured they were just going to have a quick make out session in a secluded spot. Little did she know about the huge surprise that was waiting for her down this little back road.

CLIFFHANGER  
Review please. 5 reviews for the next chapter! Oh and teen wolf question: where is Scott's dad, if they brought it up I forgot!


	6. Promposal

I realized I'm gonna miss teen wolf Monday- disappointment. Hopefully Stiles and Lydia won't kiss in that episode- or I'll be ticked! Does anyone... ANYONE know any way I can possible watch it illegally (sorry) beforehand or if I can stream it live from my iPhone?  
Anyways, onto the story!

Lydia and Stiles were driving up a narrow road, when they suddenly veered off onto the same road their school was on. Lydia gave Stiles a confused look, but Stiles just smiled and continued driving. Lydia knew this was not the way towards either house, his or her own. That was when the billboard came into view.

The billboard was right beside the school, and usually had a picture of school sport or an event that was coming up. This time it had something completely different on it. The backdrop was black, and in pink letters were the words:  
LYDIA MARTIN, WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?

Lydia gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. In the midst of all of the secret relationship drama, she'd totally forgotten prom. She was so shocked, and the proposal itself was so huge! No one had ever done anything so big for her. It was just so... New. She suddenly realized what Allison meant when she described what love was really like, what it feels like when you know someone loves you.

"Oh, Stiles!" She gasped, her eyes filling with tears of happiness. Then she noticed the table. There was about a 7 foot awning, and on the awning were two chairs, and a small table, with a candle sitting in the middle. A candlelight dinner on under the billboard.

Stiles got out of the jeep, and walked around to Lydia's side, where he opened her door for her. She got out slowly, and then attacked. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him with such an overwhelming amount of passion, he lifted her off her feet. He gestured towards the steel ladder, and she began to climb up.

This was so not typical Lydia Martin. There she was, holding her silk pink pumps in her hands, and climbing up a ladder. To sit on top of a billboard. To have a romantic diner, with Stiles Stillinski. How exactly did life end up so upside down?

Once they reached the top, and sat down, Stiles pulled out the food he'd apparently cooked on his own. Macaroni 'N' cheese, chicken nuggets, and two homemade cupcakes. Lydia smiled at the arrangement in font of her. It was so typical Stiles, and Lydia was beginning to realize how much she appreciated that.

Lydia and Stiles sat up there for an hour and a half, just discussing life. They never once had a moment they didn't know what to say to each other. Lydia was in awe at what she had been missing out on. Jackson was nothing compared to this.

"Hey, Lydia?" Stiles asked looking at her intently. He was soaking her in. This was a moment he wanted to remember forever.

"Yes, Stiles?" Lydia asked, licking some pink icing off her finger. They had reached dessert by now, and were trying to eat slow so they wouldn't have to leave anytime soon.

"You never answered my question! Will you go to prom with me!" Stiles asked, waggling his eyebrows. Lydia rolled her eyes. That was a pretty dumb question.

"Of course I'll go to prom with you!" Lydia replied, reaching across the table to grab his hand. This was it. She was going to tell him how strongly she really felt about him. "You know, Stiles, you make me really-" that was when the basketball team pulled into the school parking lot after an away game. The faint murmuring had begun. They had been spotted, by people and probably cameras.

"You know, I didn't really think this through. This is going to be all over the Internet by the end of tonight." He chuckled, smiling at the beautiful strawberry blonde in front of him.

"Oh well, we can make something up," Lydia told him, but she was suddenly starting to realize it was getting a little late. "I think it's time we head home." Lydia sighed, gathering her purse. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"I'll take you home," Stiles informed her with a sad smile. She went down the ladder first, and Stiles descended soon after, smiling all the way. He was finally

They blared pop music the whole way home, singing as though they were superstars. The two finally felt like they could be themselves. It was a blissful feeling, and left them both with happy butterflies. When they pulled into Lydia's driveway, Stiles leaned over and kissed her sweetly goodnight.

"Goodnight, beautiful," was all he had to whisper to send chills up Lydia's spine. She pulled back, biting her lip. She walked to her door, and when it opened she gave a cute wave goodbye. She blew a kiss for good measure, and let out a squeal as she entered the house. She hadn't felt like this since she fell for Jackson in the 8th grade. It was the feeling of being happy.

Stiles drove the rest of the way home in silence, his heart pounding. He'd gotten the girl. The underdog had finally won. He smiled all the way into his house, earning a strange look from his dad. It didn't matter, though, because Stiles was unbelievably happy.

Little did either one know that this was the calm before the storm.

BOOM.  
5 reviews please! Thanks! And hope you enjoyed!


	7. Oh my

Here's what happened: I wrote nearly the whole chapter and all my notes got deleted. I don't know how... But it happened! Like what? MY ENTIRE OUTLINE, DELETED! Anyways, here goes chapter 7

Scott clambered into stiles jeep the next morning, smiling at the bright April weather. His mother had found out about when he'd snuck Allison off campus, and he had car privileges revoked. Thankfully he had Stiles to retrieve him every morning until the grounding was over.

"Hey buddy, you keeping up alright?" Stiles asked, eyeing Scott's tired eyes. Scott shook his head sleepily. He looked like he'd been up all night, working, researching.

"We discovered the possibility of new wolves in town. We know they want something, we just aren't sure what it is. We also don't know who they are. We suspect there's only two of them, one boy and one girl. Maybe brother and sister, maybe a couple." Scott explained all of this while rubbing his eyes. He had obviously not gotten a wink of sleep. That was when the billboard came into sight.

"Wow! That's creative! Who did that? Is Allison going to want something big?" He sprouted all this out in about 8 seconds.

"I did it, and yes. Allison probably will want something big," Stiles answered pulling into the school parking lot. He looked over at Scott, only to see his best friends jaw was dropped.

"You did that?" Scott asked numbly, but the answer was becoming clear as they exited the car and everyone around started buzzing asking Stiles an assortment of questions.

By the time lacrosse had rolled around, Stiles had become sick of being center of attention at school. People had been practically breathing down his neck asking about Lydia all day. He was getting sick of it! When he entered the locker room and everyone got quiet, he nearly blew up.

"Hey, everyone, just go about talking about me. I really don't care! Go for it!" Stiles yelled, twisting his lock angrily, and throwing out his gear loudly. "Lydia and I are going to prom as friends. Just friends, so everyone can just simmer down!" Stiles yelled.

Everyone in the room looked at him for a second, then settled back into their conversations. The room was intense and Stiles was grumbling obscenities under his breath. Scott eyed him carefully. That was when the purple figure took shape on his neck.

"What is that?" Scott asked, his thoughts running in circles. Was it a bruise? Was it a... Hickey? Scott's eyes widened a considerable amount. He pointed a finger at it, and Stiles looked in the locker mirror.

"Umm. A bruise. I fell. Into.. Umm..  
The coffee table. With my neck. It was painful for sure." Stiles stuffed his stuff and his locker, awkwardly laughed, and made his way to the field. Scott knew the truth, though. Stiles heartbeat had been completely shaken the entire time

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN

wow, 5 reviews for chapter 8!


	8. Dress shopping

THEORY TIME!:  
Stiles is the final sacrifice. He fits under every category of the sacrifices! He's a virgin, a warrior, a healer, a guardian, and a philosopher. I think he is all of those things in some way! He's the little dot that will finish off everything. Please someone tell me this makes sense

Onto chapter 8!

That same day, Allison had decided to take Lydia to school. They were going prom dress shopping after school, and a sleepover after that. Allison had gotten a text from Scott explaining the way Stiles had asked Lydia to prom, mostly so Allison wouldn't be completely shocked.

"Lydia, I heard how you got asked to prom," Allison started on Lydia, looking over at the strawberry blonde. Her head was down, and a light blush had taken over her pale cheeks. "I think that's adorable! Are you two like an official couple now?" Allison blabbed on, smiling at Lydia's shocked face.

"We're going as friends, Allison. Stiles has grown out of this whole "in love with me' phase. We are just starting fresh as friends," Lydia calmly explained- lied- to her best friend. She was focused on her knee, and scratching at her collarbone. Anything to not have to look at Allison. Sure, Lydia hated lying to her best friend. However, Stiles and Lydia just weren't anywhere near ready to be a "couple." Allison cleared her throat lightly, and Lydia looked up.

"We'll either way I think it's awesome!" Allison paused, and winked at Lydia. "He's a lot better than Jackson, you know that right?" Allison eyed her best friend, who just nodded. "And if there's something there.. You know you can tell me, right?" Allison asked, hoping Lydia would just admit how she felt!

"There might be something there." Lydia admitted as Allison squealed. "But I'm not sure what exactly it is yet. For all we know, it's just a blossoming friendship. We will see." Lydia felt so much better, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had blurted everything out without thinking, so she had to of thought fast to cover up with the 'blossoming friendship' bull crap. It was great cover, but Allison realized it was just that- a great cover!

A grueling 7 hours of school, and a 20 minute car ride later, the pair of girls strolled into the mall. Girls on a mission. Find the perfect prom dress! Today was dedicated to dresses only; jewelry, shoes, hair pieces, and everything else could wait until next time!

The girls rushed into the first formal wear store, and were immediately greeted by racks of silk, chiffon, velvet, sequins, and cotton. It was basically an ocean that Lydia enjoyed to swimming in. It was her native area. She immediately began grabbing the garments in pink, black, white, yellow, or blue. She thought all other colors clashed awkwardly with her hair, or made her skin look sallow and gray. Her total number so far was up to 4 before Allison had even started looking.

Allison had quickly tried to catch up to Lydia, but Lydia was snatching up three every time Allison grabbed one. An exasperated Allison sent Lydia to the room with 11 gowns so she could catch up! Finally, Allison had gathered 11 garbs of her own, and the two began trying things on.

"Hey, Allison? Can you come zip me up?" Lydia called after she'd wriggled into a white, sparkled corset top with a short, tulle skirt. Allison quickly put on her light blue, flowing, one shouldered number and stepped out to zip Lydia in, and did so quickly. Lydia turned to face her best friend, and Allison's eyes landed on the huge purple welt In between Lydia's neck and collarbone.

"Whoa! Lydia? What is that?" Allison asked, her innocent eyes widening. It looked like... A hickey? But that wasn't possible, Lydia was single, right? Allison ran over every single possibility of what that 'bruise' could've been from. However, Allison was almost positive it was, in fact, a hickey.

"Oh," Lydia gasped, her hand fluttering to her collarbone. "I guess I did this when I fell up the stairs. I'm a little clumsy when I get up in the middle of the night." Lydia thought pretty quickly on her feet. Allison actually believed her, the lie was that good.

"Anyways, I don't think either one of us is wearing the right dress," Lydia sighed, putting her hands on the boning of her dress and sighing. This was about to be one very long shopping trip.

The two had already left the first store, and were now trying on dresses in store number two. Allison slipped into a dress, and as soon as she looked in the mirror she knew it was the one. It was pale pink on top, with thin spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neck. A belt resided at her waist that was outlined navy blue and filled with a sparkly silver. The bottom was navy blue, tulle, and knee length. It complimented her hair, eyes, skin tone. She was amazed by it! She practically ran out of the room to showy Lydia.

Lydia, who was dressed in a floor length pale yellow dress, spotted Allison and knew that was the dress for her. Lydia covered her mouth with her hand, and gasped:  
"Allison! You look incredible!" Allison only spun around squealing as an answer. They had officially found one dress, one to go.

Around 4 stores later, a very frustrated Lydia was trying on probably her 30th dress. She pulled it on, feeling pretty bad for Allison who was forced to just sit and watch. However, as Lydia straightened the dress and looked in the mirror, she knew the quest was over. The dress had been found!

It was knee length, and a beautiful light pink. It was strapless, and had just enough fluff to it that it was 'poofy' but not at all overbearing. It was one shouldered, and one side of the top was silver with pink jewels. The belt was silver with pink jewels as well. She practically skipped out of the dressing room.

"Oh, Lydia!" Allison gasped. "Stiles is going to absolutely melt!" Lydia blushed lightly, but knew it was true, so she turned to go get changed back into her regular clothes, and to purchase that perfect dress!

THIS CHAPTER WAS REAL FUN TO WRITE! Seriously, I loved it!  
Alright, review! 5 reviews for the next chapter!


	9. Long night

Can I just say thank you? All of my readers are just amazing! Thanks so much!  
Teen wolf was great tonight. WHO'S READY FOR THE KISS IN THE NEXT EPISODE? LIKE 1 WEEK UNTIL A POSSIBLE CANNON  
And I have no idea if I said earlier in the story if Scott and Allison were together. They're not  
Onto the chapter!

After purchasing the dresses, the two girls headed to the food court for some much needed snacks. For Lydia a pretzel, and for Allison fries. The two girls had just sat down, and were nibbling their snacks when each girls phone starting ringing. For Lydia, it was Stiles; for Allison it was Scott. Both girls knew something had to of been going on.

"Lydia, you have to get down here right now. Be safe, and if anything happens call me." Was all he said before hanging up. From the look on Allison's face, Scott had clearly told Allison something along those lines. The girls looked at each other, nodded, and ran to the car.

An apprehensive 8 minutes later, the girl pulled into Scott's driveway after driving well over the speed limit. Lydia jumped out of the car, practically before it stopped, and ran into the house- she didn't even knock. She plowed up the stairs, where she saw Stiles waiting at the top. She jumped into his waiting arms and he held on tight, whispering in her ear: "we're going under lockdown." Before pulling her into Stiles room with him.

"Okay, girls, here's what's going on," Scott began, looking at them wearily. "The two new wolves are brother and sister, their names are Olivia and Josh. Josh wants the key to becoming human again. Olivia wants to kill the true alpha. We are all in serious trouble! Especially Lydia and I! We don't know how they plan on obtaining what they want, but it'll come soon," Scott finished, eyeing the girls.

"We don't even know why I'm immune! How do they expect to figure it out?" Lydia grumbled, and Allison noticed she had ended up in Stiles jacked with Stiles arm draped around her. Scott hung his head and dryly whispered:

"I don't know. All I know is that we are on lockdown for the rest of this long weekend. You all are staying here until Tuesday when school starts again, no protests." Scott dictated, sitting beside Allison on the floor.

"Don't worry, Lydia," Stiles whispered, probably assuming no one else could hear. "I'll always protect you. No ones going to lay a mangey finger on you." His voice became strained, and Lydia put her hand over his heart.

"Calm down. You're hearts beating way too fast. I can't have you going under cardiac arrest on me," She joked, but her eyes began to harden. "Don't you worry about me. Worry about you," she told him. Scott cleared his throat, and the pair looked over at him.

"I guess we better get some games out to play!"

A game of monopoly, a game of life, one romantic comedy, 2 pans of brownies, and one game of B.S later, Stiles was carrying a weary Lydia up the stairs. Lydia and Allison were taking the safe upstairs, while Scott and Stiles slept on the couches downstairs. Lydia had told Stiles she could walk, but Stiles had insisted on carrying her. Soon, they had reached upstairs and Stiles had deposited the sleepy teen on the bed.

"Stay with me," she sleepily slurred, touching Stiles forearm to stop him. He looked into her green eyes and knew he had to. He sat back down, and rolled under the covers, wrapping Lydia in his arms.

"Of course I will," he whispered, kissing her forehead as she drifted to a peaceful sleep. He fell asleep very soon after, his beautiful girlfriend would tightly into him, their hands intertwined.

Scott and Allison sat downstairs, giggling at nothing. Scott was smiling more than he had in a long time. Sure, he and Allison weren't together, but this was the happiest he'd felt in a long time. Allison sighed, running a hand though her long black hair.

"Stiles has been gone an awfully long time!" Allison yawned, putting her head on Scott's shoulder. "I wonder what he's doing,"

"Probably getting another hickey," Scott snorted, but then covered his mouth. "Oops!" He laughed. He hasn't meant to totally sell Stiles out.

"Hickey?" Allison gaped, her eyes widening. "Lydia had a hickey! She said it was a bruise but... What if she got it from him? What if they're together and not telling us? Well, that's crazy! They wouldn't do that! Lydia tells me everything!" Allison rambled. Scott opened his mouth to reply when all Hell broke loss.

The sound of breaking glass emitted all across the house. Lydia let out an ear piercing scream. Stiles let out a huge groan. A hiss sounded. A thump. Lydia screaming Stiles name over and over, in absolute hysterics.

Lydia began screaming even louder then, and she was suddenly at the bottom of the stair as if thrown there. Scott had stood up, but he hasn't been able to act soon enough. Lydia was covered in glass and blood. Her eyes were filled with tears, and a completely pained cry escaped her mouth.

"Lydia? Are you hurt?" Allison screamed, running to her best friend.

"I'm fine, I'm okay," Lydia breathed, but soon she broke until a whole new set of wrecked sobs. "It's Stiles. She took Stiles."

Wow. Cliffhanger, huh?  
I'm evil. Y'all know the drill. Hit review!


	10. I really love him

I'm just gonna cut to the chase, chapter 10.

"What do you mean? She took Stiles?" Scott let out an absolutely menacing growl, and charged up the stairs. It was too late, however. The glass of the window was shattered all over the bed, blood was all over everything, and Stiles was nowhere to be seen. Scott let out a pained howl, and quickly ran back to down to the girls.

Lydia was laying on the couch, letting out completely wrecked sobs and screaming Stiles name. Obviously whatever had came in had completely traumatized her. Allison was rubbing Lydia's back, trying to soothe her bawling friend. Scott immediately healed the gash in Lydia head, but she was still coated in glass and blood.

"I'll get the tweezers," Allison muttered with a shudder, imagining pulling glass from her best friends skin. She ran to the bathroom, searching through the drawers. She looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking. She was legitimately worried for her best friend.

Stiles was Lydia's rock. He kept her stable. The fact that he'd literally been taken right in front of her? She was likely to lose it at any moment. Even from down the hall Allison could hear Scott trying to soothe Lydia, who was in a clear panic.

Allison located the tweezers, and went running out of the bathroom. She sent Scott out of the room. The two girls stayed in a silence, Allison working on glass in Lydia's ribcage. That was when the labored breathing started. Everyone knows the feeling when you're crying so hard your breath starts breaking, and breathing becomes a pain. That was what was happening to Lydia. Allison was witnessing her best friend fall apart in front of her.

"Lydia you can't do that. I can't get the glass out," Allison muttered, her voice cracking. This was getting tough. Watching Lydia crumble was gut wrenching. Allison dropped the tweezers, and grabbed Lydia's hand.

"Scott's going to find him, Lydia. He's going to bring him home." Allison's voice was determined. She believed in Scott, who was already working on finding his friend. Surprisingly, Scott was handling this well. Allison assumed it was to calm Lydia down so she wouldn't have a total meltdown.

The glass was finally off of Lydia, and she had moved to sitting position on the couch. She claimed she couldn't shower, she was afraid to go anywhere alone. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, and was staring in space. That was when she spoke.

"This is my fault." Was all she said before a tear slid down her cheek. Allison was beside her with her arm draped around her almost instantly.

"No it's not! How could this be your fault Lydia! Wipe those years," Allison muttered, leaning over to wipe one of Lydia's tears. "You're the unshakable Lydia Martin! Scott will find Stiles soon." But even as she said it, she had her doubts.

"It is my fault. The women came bursting in, and she wanted me. Stiles told her she couldn't have me, to take him instead. If something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself!" Lydia moaned, bursting into tears once more. How that petite frame held so many tears was beyond Allison's comprehension.

Scott came around the corner, looking at the completely broken strawberry blonde girl sitting on the couch.  
"I'm going to find him, for you." He told her, his teeth bared.

Then he left, not just the room, but the house entirely. As soon as he was gone Allison wrapped Lydia in a huge hug. That was when the truth fell from Lydia's mouth before she could stop it.

"I really love him."


	11. Kidnapped

Chapter 11

Stiles woke up in the back of a van. He was alone, and bound by his wrist and ankles. He could feel the sticky blood all over him. At first, he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there, until Lydia popped into his head. He had done this for her. He was kidnapped.

The van lurched to stop, and Stiles went sliding around until a wall stopped him. He let out a moan, and hear the sound of heels clicking to the door at the back of the van. It was opened loudly, and Stiles head began pounding. The girl grabbed him, yanking him out and onto the cold ground. A boy appeared seconds after, and the pair dragged Stiles into an abandoned mill, knocking him unconscious along the way.

Stiles awoke later, after who-knows-how long. He was sitting in a small room, maybe half the size of his room. A small sewing machine sitting on a desk and a chair were the only occupants of the room. The walls were a grim gray, and the floors a dingy, yellowing white. He was blinking rapidly, trying to adjust to the rough lighting. The girl chose that moment to burst in.

"Oh! Joshie! Our little.. Hmm.. Visitor.. Is awake now!" She called out to her brother, and for the first time Stiles realized he was chained to a wall and began to struggle. The sound of stomping came, and soon enough "Joshie" was standing in the doorway.

"Look, Stiles, we are going to make this easy on you. All you have to do is tell us what Scott is, and tell us the best way to get your friend Scott and your very good friend Lydia." Olivia laughed cruelly in the background. "It will be that simple. You tell us how to get around the other pack members your friends are now under the protection of, and we let you go. They're staying at your house, Stiles. There must be a secret way In you know about. A chink in their armor."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Josh. Why don't we just prod this fool for anything he know, then dangle him as bait. The girl will come running first, and Scott will follow soon after. Then, the true alpha Is ours to destroy!" Josh mulled over this thought, then smiled. "That's the only reason I listened when he told me to take him instead!" She finished, pursing her red lips.

"That sounds like a great idea, sis!" Josh answered, lunging at Stiles. Stiles eyes had finally adjusted, and he could see Josh clearly before his hands were wrapped around his neck. Josh had mousy brown hair, green eyes, and a very pale face. He was tall, lean, and honestly terrifying. Stiles was struggling to breath, and Olivia had to pull Josh off.

"We just discussed the plan. You cannot kill him now. Let him rest for now, questions start tomorrow," Olivia smiled at stiles, and Stiles could practically smell the false sense of security she was sending with such a sweet smile. She turned on her red heeled shoe, her long black hair swishing.

The next morning started early, Olivia brought him a glass of water and a stale jelly sandwich. He ate it eagerly, and drained the water. He was soon yanked up, and sat behind a desk. As soon as he sat down a layer of dust billowed around him. This place was old. Josh walked in with something small and black in his hands. Stiles tried not to worry, but inside he was screaming.

"Okay, Stiles. We're going to start off easy. Is Scott your best friend?"

"Yes." Stiles answered easily, and Josh nodded.

"Is Lydia your girlfriend?" He asked next, and "no" slipped out of Stiles mouth automatically. Josh tilted his head, knowing Stiles was lying.

"Why are you lying to me, Stiles?" He asked, pulling up the small black object. It was a taser. He shocked Stiles for a short time, and Stiles screams emitted all around the dusty room.

"Is. Lydia. Your. Girlfriend." He asked and Stiles was shocked, and yelped out a yes. "Excellent. Lets not have to do that- or use whats in my pocket- again. Now, do you love her?" Josh asked, and Stiles eyes went wide. Did he love Lydia? He's "liked" her for years, but had it transformed to love yet?

"I can see you don't know the answer to that. That's fine. We have many other things to discuss. Like, why is Lydia immune? And how did Lydia make Jackson immune? Just a kiss? Loving him? Sex?"

Stiles bristled at the reminder Lydia and Jackson had... Had sex. "I have no idea why Lydia's immune," he lied. He and Scott had already discussed her immunity was probably from her being a banshee. "And I have no idea how she made Jackson immune. It could've been from any of those things." Stiles informed him.

"Well, have you and Lydia had sex?" Josh asked, and Stiles looked at him in complete disgust. This guy was really desperate for an answer.

"No, of course not." Stiles answered. Stiles had felt as though that would take advantage of Lydia, who'd been so weak lately.

"Well, then I guess it's time to test the theory!" He replied, tossing his head back in laughter. He grabbed Stiles by the collar, and yanked his across the desk.

There, he dug his teeth into the flesh on Stiles neck.

WOW, CLIFFY! PLOT TWIST.  
Who saw this coming? And I can't wait for Monday! STYDIA NOW PLEASE.  
5 reviews!


	12. Polaroid

Okay everybody! Who do you guys prefer? Scott/Allison or Isaac/Allison? And how do you feel about a story that's completely unrelated to this where Allison trying to get Lydia admit her feelings for Stiles?  
And can anyone recommend a fluffy Stydia story?

IT REALLY TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET ALL 5 REVIEWS! What's going on you guys? A friend told me that their update system isn't working, so go check you've read the last 1-2 chapters already!  
Chapter 12! Hope you're all enjoying this story!

"You always did like to do things in a vampire fashion," Olivia spoke from the doorway, as Josh threw a limp Stiles to the ground. Olivia shook her head, pursing her lips at the dumb stunt her brother had pulled. "You better hope he lives through it. There's no way anyone will come running without him breathing." Olivia quickly turned, and rushed out of the room, calling to Josh, "Bring him! If he lives and transforms, he's going to have to be locked up tight," Olivia explained, and Josh dragged Stiles down the hallway.

"Let's take a picture of him like this, and send it to them, if we do that it won't be long before they come," Josh told his sister, feeling very accomplished for being so smart. His sister pulled out her old Polaroid, smiling at her brother.

"One step ahead of you, bro," She teased, snapping a picture of a bloodied Stiles. "What did you do wrong? Usually they don't pass out after a bite!" Olivia asked, worrying he'd killed the boy.

"He hit his head when I threw him, and the impact was pretty hard," Josh explained as he chained up Stiles forearms. "He's probably going to wake up soon, and the bite will take affect… if, that is, it actually takes affect."

'Well until then, the gangs about to get a picture of it's favorite member," Olivia muttered, sliding the picture into the envelope. She didn't trust a picture like this to the mailman, she would deliver it herself.

She began to write the note to keep the picture company. It read:  
You're good friend is still alive, but barely. All we want is Lydia and Scott to meet us at the veterinarians office, and Stiles will be out free!

She paused before deciding to add in a bit of harsh lies to further convince them- Lydia particularly, she would crack first.

He's been calling Lydia's name in this passed out state for hours. He really misses you, Lyds. Isn't that what he calls you? He's been muttering something about how you'll have nightmares. He's an excellent boyfriend, wouldn't you say sweeie?  
Well, I hope this note makes you realize what you need to do. We never wanted to kill an innocent human in all this.  
Olivia looked up, satisfied at her writing job. She slid the letter into the envelope and grabbed a large brick on her way out the door. The plan was in action. There was no stopping it now. She heard Stiles groaning and handed him a pen.

"Write Lydia's name on the front of this envelope." She dictated, and a terrified Stiles did.

Lydia was staring at the TV while the pack tried to figure out a plan. Tried being a key word here. This was getting crazy! She needed Stiles back. The nightmares had returned, and she needed help. Derek, who had been in mid-sentence, stopped short. He had heard the rustling from outside, and was ready to kill someone, when the brick crashed through the window. An envelope secured to it with a rubber band. Lydia! Was written on the front in a messy scrawl. The 'i' was dotted with a heard, the exclamation mark capped with a sun. She had written her name like that for years? How did they know that. Unless… Stiles had written it? Lydia wasn't certain Stiles even knew how she wrote her name, but that seemed most logical.

Lydia grabbed the envelope with shaking hands. The entire pack was watching. She opened it slowly, and the picture toppled out first, landing face up on the coach. Derek gasped, Allison buried her face in her hand, Scott growled lowly, and Isaac turned in total disgust. Lydia felt the tears forming in her eyes as she picked up the photograph. She let out the most gut wrenching noise the others had heard, and placed the picture back down on the couch. She picked up the note next, her eyes scanning it. Once she finished she got up and ran to the bathroom, sobbing the entire way there.

"So he's alive," Scott informed everyone passing the note around. " And they'll give hi, back if we willingly give ourselves to them," Scott gaped. "They're obviously trying to guilt Lydia into coming to get him. They're also probably confused, since they think Lydia and Stiles are dating," Allison nodded, but Isaac and Derek shook their heads.

"Idiots," Derek thought to himself. "Have their best friends really not figured it out yet?"

Allison volunteered to get Lydia out of the bathroom, and quickly left to let the pack discuss a plan.

"We can't do this without Lydia. She has to help us." Derek told the room. "They want her too, and I'm sure she's smart enough to figure out a way to get Stiles without getting the two of you killed," He spoke to Scott.

"I am, I'll do anything it takes to help Stiles," Lydia had reemerged from the bathroom, her strawberry blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail. "She wants to play games with us, right? Well, let the games begin," Lydia say back down on the couch and began explaining her complicated plan to rescue the boy she loved.

BANG, BANG.  
Chapter over! Hope you enjoyed, 5 reviews for the next chapter


	13. The great rescue

In response to a recent review: I'm waiting until prom itself to post the dresses!

And now for chapter 13

Stiles woke up several hours later, in serious amounts of pain. It seemed as though the bite hadn't taken, and it felt like his entire body was on fire. He grunted in pain, and tried to sit up. He immediately regretted that dumb idea. He was in a cold sweat, and he was starting to panic. If the bite didn't take... He was going to die.

He heard the door open, and was vaguely aware that Olivia had walked in. She grabbed his chin, making his eyes lock with hers. He numbly stared at her, his heart rate speeding up.

"Well I guess we messed up. Lydia must give her immunity through spit swapping or love. I think once you're out of the picture Josh should be able to put on a disguise and make her fall in love with him. In the meantime, I'll just let you suffer until your little.. Human.. Heart gives out. Have fun, sweet Stiles." She whispered, her voice lingering in the still air. Stiles lost his breath, and with a great deal of labor, began to sigh. He was going to die, he knew it. He also knew he had to see Lydia first.

Lydia gasped, a pain rushing through her body. She closed her eyes, and immediately caught a flash of Stiles crouched on the floor in pain, dying even. There was blood, so much blood, and before she could make sense of what she'd seen, she was snapped back to reality.

"We have to act fast," she suddenly blurted, the entire pack turned to look at her, "he's hurt, and it's bad. He needs urgent help." She stood and began pacing. So here's the plan: Scott, you and I are going to go to this place we think they're at. The abandoned fabric mill,"

The teen detectives had figured out that the brick that had been attached to the note had clearly been burned, and then complied a list of places that had burned in a fire. Then they used the tiny piece of fabric to figure out it had to of been the fabric mill. The only other choices were a pet shop and a bar, and those had all burned down completely. The fabric mill was only partially burned.

"We are going to basically offer ourselves as sacrifices. Then, Allison is going to shoot at one of them, hopefully creating enough of a distraction for Isaac and Derek to step out of the shadows and maul off their sorry faces. Then Scott and whoever else isn't too busy killing someone, will help me go get Stiles." Lydia finished explaining in a single breath. They all nodded in agreement, even Derek.

That was when the door burst opened, revealing the twins. They wore an identical smirk, and turned to face the crowded room of teenagers.

"You didn't really think you could carry out a rescue plan without us, did you?"

A few hours later, Scott was driving he and Lydia to the mill. Allison was already in place on the roof of a building across the street, and the wolves were all crouched in the field to the left. All that was left was to set the plan into action.

The pair arrived on the scene seconds later, and a shaking Lydia climbed out of the car, Scott on her heels. Lydia started yelling, saying that she and Scott were ready to give themselves up. For a moment, all was silent, and Lydia felt her breath leave her. What if they'd picked the wrong place? But soon enough the door flew open, revealing both Olivia and Josh.

The pair walked in front of Lydia and Scott, smirking. They were each taking snipes at the pair, asking if the girl had given in first, and how they were already dead. That was when the bow and arrow punctured Josh right in between his eyes. He staggered back, eventually falling on the pavement.

Olivia gasped, rushing to her brothers side. Her eyes were beginning to dot with tears, until the anger was unleashed. Her brother lay dying on the sidewalk, coughing up blood. Her eyes began turning the startling blue color, and she stood up. Her nails became claws, and as soon as she began to pounce Derek and Isaac intervened. They each grabbed an arm, and Lydia didn't even wait for anyone to follow her. She zipped past the fallen wolf and his angry sister and straight into the mill.

"Stiles!" She started yelling at the top of her lungs. "Stiles! Where are you?"

"Stiles!" He heard, and it echoed around the walls and around his skull. "Stiles! Where are you?" He thought it was his imagination, but it sounded real. Was it his dying brain wanting a final glimpse of Lydia? Or was she really there? He began yelling, no words really, -well maybe a Lydia here and there- just yelling. He heard her heels click their way to his prison, and when she saw him her face lite up. Until she saw the injury.

"Oh my gosh, Stiles." Her eyes filled with tears and she ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and muttered into him "it's okay, everyone's here. We are going to get you healed up," she told him slowly, clearly not realizing he'd been bitten.

"Lydia," he began, feeling more pain than he'd ever felt- physically and emotionally. "It's a bite. If it doesn't turn you, you die. It's how it is. And I know I'm not going to make it, and I just want you to know I-" she stopped him, hushing him.

"Don't say that, Stiles. You aren't going to die, you can't." Tears were sliding down her face, and with an excruciating effort, he reached up and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. You know how much I care about you, and I always will. But when I go, when I die, please move on. Someone out there is going to love you like I do. Someone's going to make you happy. Don't forget me, always keep me in your heart, but please make room for someone new." His breathing was slowing, and he was starting to black out. This must've been what the end was like.

"Stiles, please, you can't die on me," she sobbed, grabbing his hand.

That was when they felt a surge. Lydia's veins began to stick out, they both could see the blood flowing through Lydia's arm... The same way it flowed through Scott's when he healed people. Stiles vision began to clear, and he could feel his strength returning. His gash on his side from something he couldn't exactly remember began to come together. Lydia saw the bite on his neck cover with a new layer of flesh. He regained color in his face. They both looked at each other in awe, trying to put together what exactly had just happened.

A banshee had just entirely healed a werewolf bite.

DID ANYONE SEE THAT COMING? 5 reviews for the next chapter!


	14. Euphoria: A state of total happiness

Ahh this stories grown up oh so fast

"Lydia? How?" Stiles asked, jumping to his feet and pulling up the strawberry blonde. He pulled the shocked girl into a huge hug, and she finally let out a sigh of relief. How had she done that? Who even knew banshees could heal?

Stiles broke the hug and pulled Lydia In by her hips. He kissed her with so much happiness and enthusiasm, more than ever before! She arched her back, pushing herself into him, and ran her hands through his hair several times before finally coming to a stop at his neck. She was smiling through the kiss, never feeling more satisfied with herself.

They heard heavy footsteps rushing towards them, and quickly broke apart. Ethan appeared in the doorway, seeming completely relieved to find the pair completely unharmed. He glanced at the flushed faces the pair wore, and the messy hair styles they had acquired, but decided not to ask- he'd rather not know.

"Everyone's waiting outside. Scott gashed his leg, but other than that everyone's fine. And I guess you two are okay?" He winked at the pair, and felt satisfied to see both blush. He smiled and led the way to the cars.

Everyone outside was holding their breath. Just before Olivia died, she had mentioned at least she would meet Stiles there. Apparently he had not taken to the bite. They all shared a look of total fear. If Lydia stumbled across Stiles dead body? Oh, the repercussions.

Lydia had her arm entangled with Stiles at the elbow, and the pair practically skipped out. The feeling of euphoria was still clearly present between the two, and they weren't hiding it! The two had obviously encountered something incredible in there, and they would surely be asked as soon as they got to Scott's house.

"You did what?" Derek boomed, shaking Stiles entire house. He was obviously in some form of shock, seemingly the kind that makes Derek a sour wolf.

"I grabbed Stiles hand and healed him. I don't know how it happened. I didn't grab his hand to freaking heal him, he was dying for Christ sakes! I wanted to try to calm him down to maybe extend his living until a wolf arrived on scene. Then all of a sudden he was being healed!" Lydia explained again. This time much slower and with a bit more detail. Hopefully the story had penetrated the wolves thick skulls.

"Is that even possible?" Scott muttered to Derek, making Lydia roll her beautiful green eyes and purse her pink lips. Stiles, whose head was resting in Lydia's lap while she scratched the side of his neck, let out a soft chuckle. If it wasn't possible then how was he still breathing?

"He's here isn't he? It's obviously possible!" Lydia yelled at them, getting irritated, sleepy, and desperate to watch the notebook. She was also craving chocolate covered strawberries, something she had professed in the car.

"Scott and Isaac are going to stay here and research this. The rest of you need to go home and get some sleep. Go on, go." Derek ordered, and all the teens slowly stood to get in their cars. Allison gave Lydia and Stiles a lift to Stiles place, since that's where Lydia's car was.

As Allison pulled away, Lydia turned to Stiles.

"I think I'll stay in tonight. I just want to watch the notebook!" She told him, turning to get into her car. An idea had formed in Stiles head, and it was a great one.

Lydia came home and showered immediately. She felt gross, and needed to condition her hair- badly. She showered in 30 minutes, relatively fast for her, and pulled on a pair of fuzzy pajama pants, and old T-shirt, and Stiles lacrosse hoodie. Her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun of sorts, and she was just getting her bed ready to watch the notebook when the doorbell rang.

Lydia muttered a slew of curse words as she went to the door, but immediately stopped when the figure on the other side was revealed. It was Stiles, wearing an outfit very similar to Lydia's.

Lydia glanced at his hands, which contained a bouquet of yellow roses in his left hand, and a package of chocolate covered strawberries in the other.

1 DAY UNTIL THE KISS! IM DYING Y'ALL, DYING!


	15. You look beautiful

Fact: I only changed the last chapter to Lydia saves him like one day before I wrote it. Throughout the whole process I was planning on making Stiles a wolf. Then I suddenly changed my mind! AND OMG THE EPISODE WAS PERFECTION. I honestly think the Lydia taking Stiles in the ice water was almost as cute as the kiss. And ALLISON AND ISAAC? I LOVE IT But since I already started this a Scallison story I won't change it  
Who's ready for prom?!  
Chapter 15 starts now!

A few days later, Lydia was excitedly jumping around her room, waiting for Allison to arrive. The girls would be getting ready for prom together. Lydia had moved her mothers vanity into her room so she and Allison would each have their own mirror.

"Come on, Allison where are you? I only have 8 hours to get ready!" Lydia began tapping her foot on her hardwood floors when Allison arrived, clad in a Victoria's Secret sweat suit. She was chewing on some gum, and carrying a garment bag and a make up bag in her hands. She hung up the dress first, threw the bag on the bed, and ran to Lydia. The two girls squealed in excitement, hugging like two little girls. This was a big day in a girls life. Their first of only two proms.

"The hair girl should be here soon, so we can start with a facial and a massage, Sandra's on her way to give us those!" Lydia explained, and the doorbell rang in reply. Sandra came up the stairs, smiling at the two girls, massage and facial equipment in hand.

"You girls ready?"

*7 HOURS LATER*

A nervous and anxious Stiles and Scott arrived at Lydia's house. Stiles, clad In a pink bow tie, and Scott in a pale pink- almost a peach- regular tie. They rang the doorbell and Lydia's mother opened the door within seconds.

"So you're the famous Scott and Stiles, huh? Why don't you come in?" She stepped aside and let the two boys in, and gestured to the fluffy white couch. The pair awkwardly made their way to it, tripping stiffly in their tuxes.

"The boys are here!" singsonged to the girls upstairs, who were finishing getting ready by putting on their jewelry. Lydia touched her hair, which was a curled waterfall braid, and smiled at Allison.

"The hair lady did a really great job on our hair!" She exclaimed, gesturing to Allison's complex braided up-do. Allison smiled at her best friend, who looked so beautiful for her first public appearance with Stiles, even though Lydia claimed they were "just friends." Allison put a delicate hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"Stiles is going to love it."

"Scott's going to love you." Lydia answered back. Allison blushed, but only slightly. She knew it was true. Scott loved Allison, and it was time Allison stopped pretending she didn't love him back. "Let's do this." Lydia muttered, and opened the door to her room.

Allison descended first, and Scott's draw absolutely dropped. He just stared up at her numbly until Stiles nudged him, and he got up to take Allison by the arm. Lydia followed Allison seconds later, and Stiles flashed a charming smile. Lydia felt weak to her knees, but continued down the stairs.

Stiles grabbed and squeezed her hand, whispering: "you're beautiful." In her ear. She giggled, and kissed Stiles lightly on the cheek, earning a look from Allison and Scott.

The parents of Scott, Stiles, and Allison arrived moments later, photos were taken, and talks about staying safe were all given. The phrase: "they grow up so fast!" Was thrown around several times.

The four were all smiling so hard their cheeks hurt. Soon the boys announced the had a surprise for the girls. They walked out the door to see a black limo sitting in the driveway. The girls started squealing. Prom was officially about to begin.

Little did they know the happiness was going to be short lived.

Take the spaces out of these URLS to see the prom outfits

www. / allison_prom/set?id=90027459

www. / lyida_prom/set?id=90026061


	16. Prom

I'm starting something new! I'm suggesting stories for my viewers to read! This story's called feel again, and it's a collection of one shots for Stydia! The author is RoloPoloColoe and she really is a sweetheart! The story is absolutely amazing, so just go read it, after you finish this chapter of course!

And on another note, I'm taking story suggestions for any couple even if I don't ship it!

Chapter 16:

Lydia and Stiles were dancing their hearts out on the dance floor, happily grinding to a rap song, as is normal at prom. As a slow song came on, and Lydia eagerly wrapped her arms around Stiles neck. He secured his own arms around her dainty waist, and smiled.

"You know, Lydia, you look incredible tonight," he whispered in her ear, and he could see her blush even in the dim lighting. She smiled, and stood on tiptoe to reach his ear, which she kissed lightly. A few people looked with confusion, but were too wrapped up in themselves to look for too long.

"I love this song," Lydia sighed happily, continuing a perfect dance with Stiles. The song continued to play as Lydia tried to breath in the moment.

"It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the wether. I was praying that you and me might end up together." Lydia sang along with the music. Stiles laughed and dipped her. She smiled brightly as he pulled her back up. Stiles recognized the song as well.

"I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven." He sang out as Lydia giggled. He got serious and looked her straight in the eyes. "I used to think of you when this song came on shuffle, did you know that? Especially when you were dating Jackson and I thought I didn't have a chance." Lydia nodded seriously, slightly shuddering at how she had completely ignored Such a perfect guy for a jerk like Jackson.

"Don't be upset about it, Lydia. I forgave you a long time ago. At least we figured it now, before it's too try." Lydia gave a watery smile in return as Stiles sweetly placed a kiss on her forehead.

A microphone squeaked loudly, and all the students covered their ears and moaned. Why were adults so bad with technology? The principle, Mrs. Leland, was standing at the microphone. "The time has come, students! To announce prom queen and king!" The students all cheered, and waited excitedly for the announcement. Lydia had forgotten to vote, and wasn't even sure what couple were nominated!

The pairs were chosen as they arrived together, and then put on the ballot. Prom voting then took place, then the winner was announced. Usually about 6 pairs were nominated.

"The winning couple is... Drum roll please... Stiles Stillinski and Lydia Martin!" Lydia's draw dropped and she covered her mouth with a trembling hand! She'd was nominated? She won? She had been dreaming of this since she was in second grade! She had thought that since her whole crazy person attack in ninth grade she was out of the running for sure! Stiles was wide eyed. Prom king wasn't something he had wanted all his life. Starting in lacrosse, sure, but prom king? Absolutely not.

All thoughts aside, the pair made their way to the stage and were crowned. They were all set up for their dance as prom queen and king. The song "prettiest friend" by Jason Mraz began playing over the speakers as the pair began to dance.

"This is amazing!" Lydia squealed, and Stiles just laughed. Lydia opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by a loud scream echoing off the walls. Someone was laying on the ground, an arrow through their heart. They were writhing in pain, and coughing up blood.

Lydia screamed loudly, her eyes breaking with tears. "NO!" She was screaming. She should've known this would happen, and she went running to the victim. In slow motion, it seemed, Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She buried her face in his chest, still screaming and sobbing.

The culprit stood on stage, a pale, shaking Josh, who had apparently survived, but barely. He promptly collapsed on stage, his eyes glassy. He had completed his final, dying deed.

Get revenge.

He had killed the one who had given the final blow to his sister.

He had killed Ethan.


	17. Dead and Gone

**Well, I killed the wrong twin last night. I seriously had planned on killing Aiden! I obviously got confused, but I cannot fix it now! Having to write in a torn up Danny is going to kill me!**  
**Someone reviewed and told me to write a jealous Lydia story, and I will as soon as I finish this story! I'm accepting suggestions! On another note, what if teen wolf has never showed the kiss in the previews? What if it was Monday night and we were all just watching and they kissed without any previous indication. I would've probably gone under cardiac arrest and died.**

**AND for this chapter, the suggested story is called Bruises and Band-aids by ThatBrownEyedIrishGirl! It's a great story, and everyone should go read it!**

Chapter 17:

Danny collapsed on the ground, crumpled in a head of total anguish. He was groaning continually, seemingly as if he'd been hurt as well. He hadn't physically, but mentally he was tarnished. He had been standing beside Ethan when it happened, the pair interlocked at the pinky. Then, seemingly out of no where, a maniac carrying what seemed to be just an arrow, not a bow in sight, had thrown the arrow- driving it straight through Ethan's heart. Ethan had begun coughing and sputtering, blood dotting the shoulder of Danny's tux. Danny's eyes widened as he watched his first love falling the ground.

He heard Lydia screaming loudly, saying things like: "I could've stopped this, I should've know." How could Lydia have known anything? Stiles had pulled Lydia back, and she had just sobbed into him. Danny suddenly became hot, and he ripped of his jacket. He fell beside Ethan, and raised a shaking hand to check his pulse. Nothing. He was dead.

Students began screaming, a few girls crying, and the shuffle for the door began. Everyone was running around Ethan and Danny and the floor, and Danny could faintly see Allison, Scott, and Isaac running towards him. His vision was becoming very spotty. Breaths were becoming labored, and his entire chest felt completely full of air wile at the same time he felt like he needed more. Figures were moving more than possible, in hyper realism it seemed. He felt himself completely let go, and he fainted on the floor, not even realizing he had once again grabbed and interlocked his pinky with Ethan's

Lydia and Stiles stood in the middle of the crowd of rushing students, ignoring the angry boys who were holding their dates that cursed Stiles and Lydia out. They were tightly locked in a hug, his arms around her waist, and he hands covering her face. She was sobbing, and Stiles was trying to take his eyes off of the horrific scene he was watching. Danny had just had an anxiety attack of sorts and passed out, and Scott was trying hopelessly to stay holding on to Allison while they and Isaac ran towards the broken boys.

He was stroking Lydia's strawberry blonde locks, hoping to calm her down. The gym had slightly filtered out, and the cool May night air had slipped in. Stiles slid his tux jacket onto Lydia, and without allowing her to even cast a look in the direction Ethan was laying, led her out the doors and into the much confused scene on the courtyard.

People were yelling, running, and screaming. Girls had slid off their heels, and were running through the grass to reach the parking lot and find their cars. Others were desperately calling their limo companies, screaming of a murder and how they needed to be picked up immediately. The unfazed couples took off through the lacrosse field and into the woods to start the after party a little early. Stiles, completely horrified, let Lydia onto the bleachers in the lacrosse field, their backs to the mass chaos that had erupted. They would sit like that, in total silence, holding hands with her head on his shoulder, until Allison came to find them later.

It started with just a simple pain in Aiden's heart, who had been on the complete other side of the room with his date Isabella. He grabbed his chest, gasping slightly. The room got silent, and Aiden began hurting more- a whole lot more. He began to breath in short breaths, and had to hold the wall for support. Isabella looked at Aiden in shock, and muttered something about help until the screaming started. It was coming from Lydia, of course, but soon many other students were screaming too. Aiden was hurting more than he had ever hurt in his entire life, and was getting confused. He saw Allison and Scott running in the direction of two people on the ground. Aiden squinted. Who were those two people on the ground? His eyes widened greatly. It was his brother.

Aiden began groaning in pain, and started to stumble to his brothers lifeless body.

Scott gripped Allison's hand tightly, refusing to let her go. The pair were running towards Ethan and Danny. Scott was trying to keep Allison close, worried if he even let go for barely a second she would get hurt, or lost, or murdered. Scott breathed sharply at the thought, and kept going. Students were pushing against them, flipping out on them for going the opposite way. Allison and Scott reached them moments later, Isaac on their heels. Allison covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes dotting with tears. They had let the killer live mistakenly, and it had killed on of their best friends. Danny was hurting. Aiden was hurting. Everyone was hurting. They'd lost someone important to them.

Scott pulled Allison into a hug, and the tears fell quickly. He placed his chin on her head, and twirled the ends of her hair gently. She sobbed into him, and he pulled away moments later to kneel by the bodies, one dead, one hyperventilating. This could create a huge riff in the packs, who had decided to be peaceful with one another. This could ruin everything Derek had worked so hard to restore. All in a matter of seconds everything was crumbling around them.

Isaac hung his head. How had they not entirely killed Josh? How had they not even thought to check for a pulse or focus their hearing on a heartbeat. They were at fault here. The wolves were entirely at fault. They hadn't been smart, they'd celebrated too early, they'd assumed. He was just as bad as Derek had been when he had slept with the enemy unbeknownst to him. They had made a grave mistake and it had cost them a life.

Derek was going to have an absolute fit. Danny had already had a coming apart. Aiden was probably somewhere practically dying. Allison was sobbing. (Which pained Isaac doubly seeing as how Scott was the one to comfort her.) Lydia was a mess. Stiles was on the brink of tears. Scott was trying to be brave. Isaac himself was feeling like he was going to have a melt down.

Isaac would forever blame himself for what happened. It was the way he had been raised. Everything was his fault.

**CHAPTER FINISHED! Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed writing it. It's a little sad, but switching points of view was fun, and the descriptions were fun to write as well! Also very sad, though, but I tried really hard to get into the characters heads, and write what they would probably think. So review! 5 reviews as always!**


	18. Dear mom

SNEAK PEEK Y'ALL!

My next stories summary!

She says her hair is strawberry blonde, but really it's more copper. She says her eyes are green, but really they're more hazel. She says she's 5'3, but she's really only 5'2 at most. Lydia does not like this new girl one bit. Stiles does. Stiles/OC Eventual Stydia. A side of Allison/Isaac

Prepare yourself for an emotional Danny/Aiden scene, not really Stydia:

Danny woke up a little while later, sitting in a sterile hospital room, desperately grasping pieces of why he was there. Everything was floating around. Nothing was connecting. He was wondering how he could've ever gone from prom to here.

Oh. No. He realized what had happened in an instant, and immediately regretted the notion of wanting to know about it in the first place. Ethan was dead. Murdered. The thought was a tainted poison in his brain. It was making him crazy quickly. A nurse walked in, and realized he was awake.

"Oh you're up. Do you want me to let your friends in?" She asked, eyeing the extremely distraught teen.

"Sure." Danny muttered halfheartedly, wondering which 'friends' were there. The nurse walked out, and a second later Aiden, Isaac, Scott, and Allison. Danny wondered where Lydia and Stiles were.

"Hey guys." Danny muttered halfheartedly. He was lying there just seeming so crumpled. Scott hung his head, he couldn't bear to see him. This was partially his fault. They could've prevented this. "How are you? Where are Stiles and Lydia."

The irony. Danny's boyfriend was dead. He was with him when he died. They were holding hands. Danny was in the hospital. And he was asking them how they were. Aiden glanced around at the group.

"Can I please talk to Danny alone." Danny noticed Aidens eyes were rimmed in red. The others all nodded, and quickly left the room. "How you holding up?" Aiden asked slowly, obviously trying to be sensitive.

"Not good." Danny shuddered. He was completely and entirely exhausted. He couldn't even begin to believe Ethan was dead. The very first person he loved was gone. He and Ethan could've really gone places. Been something.

"Look, Danny. I know how much my brother cared about you." Aidens voice cracked, but he quickly cleared it. "He was willing to bring you the moon if you asked for it. He used to talk about you to me all the time. He was always so quick to say just how much he loved you." A single tear was rolling down Danny's cheek.

"And... I know he would want you to move on. Don't stay hung up on his death. I know someone's going to love you. From the way he described you, you're one heck of a boy. Actually, Ethan used to write letters. He would write them to our mother, and then once a year- on her death anniversary- he would rip them up over her grave after he read them to her. I found all the ones that talked about you. I just thought you should have them." With that, Aiden handed Danny a creamy white envelope filled with 13 letters, and . Danny dug into them.

'Dear mom...'

6 letters in, Danny got to the most heartbreaking letter of all. It read:  
"Dear mom,  
I think I'm in love. Danny is one of the most beautiful, perfect, sweet human beings God even thought to put on the planet. The only worry Is what will happen when he finds out what I am. He makes me so happy, mom. I only wish you could meet him. I wish you could see his perfect smile. Look into his perfect eyes. See the way our hands fit together so perfectly. I think he loves me too, mom. It's moments like these I wish you were here. I think we might really go somewhere, mom. He could be my soulmate. As cliche as that sounds. I'll keep you update. I love you, mom.  
-Ethan."

Danny hadn't even realized he had started crying. He looked up to the sky and whispered: "I love you Ethan." And put the letter back into the envelope. He needed to take a break from reading them. They were breaking his heart all over again.

Lydia clambered into Stiles jeep, tiara falling off her head. Her eye makeup was smeared down her face. Her makeup was mostly off. In other words, for Lydia Martin, she was a wreck.

"So we are gonna do movie night? Your mom isn't home?" Stiles verified with Lydia, who nodded. Stiles nodded, his eyes trained on the road. He had finally managed to calm her down. She had realized nothing was really her fault. That being said, she was still absolutely terrified to stay at home alone.

"Let's watch Disney movies," Lydia spoke innocently, and Stiles had to laugh.

"Disney movies it is, babe." And he pulled into her driveway.

CHAPTER OVER  
sorry there wasn't much Stydia.. This was more of a filler, and Danny/Ethan angst. So 5 reviews!


	19. Runaway

First off! Shout-out to HassanaR! She reviews every chapter and is pretty great!  
And recommended story for today:  
Ashtrays and heartbreak by IrisCandy! It sounds sad, but it's really not angst-y and it was my first stydia fanfic! Wow!

Figured I'd squeeze a chapter in before teen wolf!

This chapter takes place the next day. So their school does prom the weekend school ends!

"Lydia are you sure?" Her mother asked her, shaking her head back and forth. "I'm sure your aunt and uncle won't mind having you... But summer just started. Did you tell your friends you were leaving?"

"Of course." She muttered, But she hasn't. She was basically running away. After last night, there wasn't much more Beacon Hills she could take. She had pretended to be happy during movie night with Stiles, but as soon as he left she arranged her ticket out. She needed a break from the drama and violence. She had a ticket to New York ready for the morning. She would stay with her aunt and uncle.

"Alright, well you leave in 2 hours. You better go start packing." She began to walk upstairs, but stopped short. "Have you talked to Stiles."

Lydia sighed. "I've already told you, we're just friends."

"Look, Lydia. I've seen the way he looks at you. You mean the entire world to him." Lydia nodded, biting her lip. She probably should've told Stiles. However, it would've been way too hard. He would've tried to talk her our of it. She just felt as though she was putting everyone at risk with her being there. Stiles had already been kidnapped, Ethan was dead, Danny and Aiden were emotionally broken. She knew leaving was the best thing for everyone right now.

Lydia walked slowly upstairs, wondering if maybe she should call Stiles. She entered her room, and pulled out her red suitcase out of the closet. She surveyed the elements of her closet and drawers, and decided to bring mostly casual clothes, deciding she would barely leave her aunt and uncles house. She brought a few dresses and fancy skirts and tops, in case she decided to go invest a little time in the New York party scene. She was traveling across America- California to New York. She was about to be as far away from Beacon Hills as she could get.

Her phone started ringing, and the name "Stillinski" followed by a few emojis popped up on her screen. Her eyes closed, and she hit the ignore button. She went back to packing, and heard her phone buzz with a text message- then another. Maybe ignoring the call wasn't the best thing to do, you can tell when you ignore someone's call. That probably had Stiles worried to death.

She quickly turned the phone off, and sighed. This was going to really make Stiles worry. She just couldn't handle it anymore. After she put Stiles in enemy hands, she had wanted to leave. This had been a long time coming. Maybe when she came home not so many people would be in line to rip her throat out. Maybe.

She finished packing in about an hour, and quickly loaded her belongings in her car. The airport was only about thirty minutes away, but she decided she could get there early and purchase a coffee.

"Where's Lydia." Stiles repeated over and over again, pacing the floor. He had absolutely no idea what happened to his girlfriend after last night. She wasn't answering his calls, his texts- he had even emailed her a few times! He was genuinely worried about her! That was when he decided to call her house phone. It rang two- gut wrenching, horrific, anxious, awful- times before Mrs. Martin answered.

"Hello,"

"Hey, it's Stiles. Is Lydia home?" He was stumbling.

"No sweetie she just left!" Mrs. Martin answered, twirling the phone cord

"Not to pry, but can you tell me where she went."

"Did she not tell you sweetheart? She left to go to New York for the summer." she told him, confused. Lydia had said she had told her friends!

"New York?!" Stiles yelped into the phone, and Mrs. Martin sighed.

"After last night she said she needed to get away. She said she told you all."

"She didn't." Stiles muttered "thanks for telling me, Mrs. Martin!" He told her, and she laughed back.

"I know you're going to go find her, Stiles. Just know that I know how you feel about her. I know how she feels about you. I give you my blessing. Now, go get her." She replied, and hung up. Stiles felt a lump in his throat, he hated lying to the parents.

He grabbed the keys off the counter and ran to the car. He planned to do exactly what Mrs. Martin said

Go get her.


	20. Go get her

I HATE AIDEN. WHY IS HE ALIVE STILL?! I HONESTLY WANTED HIM TO DIE. AND NOW HE AND LYDIA ARE LIKE A THING? N O! NO! I DONT WANT THIS? I HATE THEM TOGETHER! I CRIED WHEN AIDEN SAID I KNEW YOU LIKED ME! AND THE END WHEN THEY WERE BEING A CUTE COUPLE? I CRIED THEN TOO! (Although in my opinion Lydia didn't look too interested!) HE'S GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY OTP! WHYYYYYYY! ALSO: HOLLAND RODEN SAID LYDIA FELT SOMETHING WHEN SHE KISSED STILES AND WAS LIKE OH CRAP, basically. SO UMM STYDIA IS COMING! THE MIXED MESSAGES GOTTA STOP!

On another note, Derek is leaving? What?! Lol I've already watched the new episode 3 times. Lol my sister said Jennifer was her favorite character and she only watched one episode. She also said teen wolf was a "pretty group."

Anyways did y'all see the commercial? ALLISAAC! Um fist pump! And In the after show Crystal and Daniel regarded each other so awkward and cold! They obviously had a bad break up! My next fanfiction- it's gonna be in between this one and the new girl one- is a on Isaac and Allison! Yay!

Anyways sorry for using this as an outlet for my emotions

Chapter 20:

Stiles was speeding. No, really, he was flying. He was going 65 in a 35, and the road was curvy. He could literally die. He really didn't care at this point, all that mattered was getting to Lydia. He needed to see her. He needed to stop her from leaving.

So he drove. He tried playing the radio. Then he tried listening to a sports station. He tried the windows up. The windows down. He tried every situation for his arm. Nothing was calming his nerves. He sped down the interstate, until he finally reached the exit for the airport.

Oh, the traffic. It was completely backed up. At this rate, he wouldn't make it to the airport before Lydia left. Not to mention it was- of course- starting to rain. First a few drizzles but then a flat out pouring. Stiles knew what he had to do. He pulled into the nearest parking lot- a gas station- and hopped out.

The run was on. He was dashing through traffic, sliding in the mud, and dripping wet from the rain. His grey t-shirt was clinging to his skin, his hair was sticking to his forehead, even his eyelashes were dripping. His phone was probably getting pretty messed up even In his pocket, and his watch was definitely broken. This was one of the most drastic things he'd ever done. Lydia, he thinks to himself, is worth it.

He ran all the way to the airport, where he was regarded by security guards with a grimace. The janitor looked even more upset at the dripping boys appearance- he'd probably just finished mopping this floor.

Stiles ran by the glares, slipping a couple times along the way, and realized he had no clue where he was going. He stopped, and slipped. He banged his butt straight on the ground, and groaned in pain. He stood up and looked around quickly for the desks. He gulped. He knew this airport like the back of his hand.

"Where's the next flight to New York? Which gate?" Stiles muttered breathlessly, staring at the young employee. She sighed, and began typing on her computer in sharp, concentrated tap.

"Gate G-25," Stiles opened his mouth to ask for directions, but she beat him to it, "take the escalator down, head left and follow the signs. Stiles nodded Curtly and took off.

"Listen, lady you don't understand! The girl I love is boarding that plane right now! I need to talk to her! I promise I'll come right back off! Please!" He was pleading with the grey haired receptionist of the gate.

"Listen Mr..."

"Stillinski" Stiles informed her sharply. He didn't have time for this.

The woman's eyes glassed over with tears of recognition. "Wait... Are you Claudia's son. You've grown up so much," Stiles suddenly realized who she was. His mothers old best friends and co-worker.

"Aunt Linda?" He made sure the woman was who he though. Sure enough she was, and she began to really tear up at the sight of Stiles so grown up.

"You remember me!" She screeched, and leaned across the desk to kiss Stiles cheeks with a loud thwack.

"'Course I do! I used to come her every day."

"Your mother would be so proud of you, Stiles. You're a great young man. Go ahead in, I'll cover it." She told the boy, whose eyes were now lite up completely with a mix of grief and happiness. "Oh, and Stiles?" She called just as he was beginning to enter the tunnel. "Is it the same one it's always been?"

"Yes it is... It's always been her."

"She's a very lucky girl. Go get her.

Chapter done! And btw I really like the people who play the twins, Aiden especially! But his character... Not so much! Haha! Oh well! I'm pulling for Stydia to be the final product!

Or as it's sometimes called the end game. I'm holding out hope.


	21. I'd follow you to the moon and back

Okay chapter 21 and then 22 and this stories finished! It grew up so fast..  
Alright well here we go! Sorry it took so long I had to finish my summer reading

Stiles was out of breath by the time he reached the inside of the plane, which was pretty much desolate. Some people must have changed their flight due to the fear of the rain. He was freaking out, dripping wet, and a little fuzzy as he ran through the aisles. He spotted her just then.

She was at the window seat, and no one was beside her. Her headphones were in, and she was staring out the window.

"The storm should clear in 20 minutes, and we will then proceed with take off." A gruff voice announced, and Lydia sighed and tapped her foot. She had obviously heard the announcement through her headphones.

Stiles slyly slid into the seat beside her. He took a deep breath, and tapped the girl on the shoulder lightly. She turned slowly, then realized it was Stiles and did a double take.

"Stiles. Why did you follow me." There was a rage growing across her face, and he quickly shushed her.

"Lydia." He stopped her, smiling weakly. "You should've known I would follow you, heck, I'd follow you to the moon and back if you asked me to!" Lydia blushed looking at the ground, emotions completely overcoming her. She had never had anyone love her this way before. The feeling was not unwelcome.

"Look, Lydia, we need to do this quickly... Before we end up half way across the country on a flight I didn't pay for. None of this is your fault. These Monsters that came here really have nothing to do with you. That guy? All he wanted was the cure, and it's not your fault you're immune! The wolves- I'm sorry to say- are the only ones who could've stopped Ethan's death. They could've just taken a second away to focus on heart beats or check a pulse. Lydia... It's not your fault."

A single tear slid down her cheek, and she was obviously replaying every horrible thing that had happened over the last few weeks. She took a shaky breath and grabbed Stiles hand.

"I guess it's not all my fault, but I just don't want to put you at-"

"Stop," stiles growled, "you aren't putting me at risk! And even if you are... Well it doesn't matter does it? Even without you I'd be at risk." Lydia nodded, finally seeming to understand Stiles loved her way too much to let her do this. To let her just run away. To let himself lose her. He had lost far too much already. "Now can we just get off this plane?"

"Buckle your seat belts, ladies and Gents! The plane is ready for take off." Stiles widened his eyes, and looked shocked at Lydia who just shrugged.

"Let's take a trip."

After a very long plane ride- and quite an angry phone call from officer Stilliski- the exhausted pair arrived at the New York airport.

"We have arrived!" The pilot spoke, obviously tired himself. Lydia woke up, pulling her head off Stiles- who was still asleep- shoulder. She sighed in happiness- New York was the city of shopping! And she got to spend it with Stiles! She excitedly let out a squeal, smacking Stiles lightly on the cheek.

"Oh," he gasped, shooting awake and bracing himself. He was obviously a little dramatic after first waking up!

"We made it! Shopping here we come!" Lydia clapped her hands. Stiles sighed contentedly and laughed. Lydia was back. The pair hopped off the plane- well Lydia hopped and dragged Stiles- and went to baggage claim. Stiles realized he had no clothes.

"Um- Lydia I have nothing to wear?"

"No worries, I have some of your hoodies and pajamas In here." She blushed, but regained composure quickly. "We can go buy shorts and pants for day wear."

"Lydia... How long do you plan on staying?"

"As long as we want to."


	22. Sea Shack surprise

Guess what? I'm adding another chapter, making it a 23 chapter instead of 22- and if I decide on an epilogue it'll be 24! Who's pumped?

And I've got two Allisaac ideas! Ones called "there's a few ways to get caught secretly dating. Mono is one." And the other one is "a guide to making a boy want you (or being a tease)" tell me which one i should write first!

"Can we go shopping now?" Lydia was whining, ready to go shop to her hearts content. New York was the queen of fashion, after all- and her mother had... For some reason... Given her lots of money. She was ready to hit all the main shops!

"Lydia! I'm jet lagged," stiles moaned into his pillow, sure he was about to vomit... Again. (Though the vomiting was from bad sushi at the airport.) Aside from that, he was suffering a massive migraine. "What if we watch a movie first... I mean how do you expect to go shop in the rain?"

"Fine... That sounds fun... If we can watch a scary move, a romantic movie, and a Disney movie." Stiles smiled a toothy grin, like he'd been waiting on her to ask.

A few hours later, Stiles finally feeling a bit less sick, Lydia dragged him out to the fancy stores on fifth avenue. He sat in the dressing room on little green chairs while she tried on everything her heart desired. The entire time he smiled, simply because he was happy being with Lydia Martin.

He was a real keeper.

"Lydia do you have any idea how long we've been in this blessed store? 2 hours."

"I just want to find the perfect dress for our date tonight!" Lydia whined, currently dressed in an Ali Ro tiered lace dress, in white. "This one doesn't seem right..." Stiles looked her over.

"I think you look beautiful in every single dress you've tried on." Stiles muttered, putting his head in his hands.

"Well I only have one more to try!" Lydia smiled at him, leaning over and ruffling his hair. "I love you," she smiled. He looked up, eyes widening. He would never get tired of that. Lydia turned on her heel, smiling and blushing at Stiles shocked face.

She quickly slid into the Alice + Olivia ruffled one shoulder dress in aqua mist. When she pulled her hair to one side, she smiled. The dress was perfect. It skimmed her figure, and made her eyes pop. It complimented her skin tone. It was her pulled it off and slid back into her capris and plaid button up. She didn't want Stiles to see it before the date.

She slipped past him (he was half asleep) and purchased the dress. Once it was securely wrapped in tissue paper and sitting in the bottom of the bag, she woke Stiles and the pair went back to the hotel to get ready for their dinner date.

A few hours later, Stiles and Lydia were on their way to an lakeside restaurant. Lydia's strawberry blonde hair hung in loose, natural curls. Her makeup was minimal, but it wasn't like she needed it. Stiles had interlocked his hand with hers, and was rubbing circles on her wrist.

Lydia's phone was ringing again- Allison had been calling her to find out where she was. Lydia's hand hovered over 'decline' but Stiles nodded saying:

"Answer that." With his eyes. Lydia sighed.

"Hello?" Lydia sighed into the phone, releasing Stiles hand and running her own through her hair.

"Where have you been?! I was so worried,"

"I'm actually in New York... With Stiles,"

'Pause. Pause. Oh, God, she isn't responding. Please don't be angry'

"Oh!" Allison cleared her throat in shock. "Oh.. Well have fun!" Lydia smiled, silently thanking her best friend for not asking questions- yet.

"I will! I love you!"

"Love you too, Lyds. Be safe! Have fun," and with a click she was gone. Lydia sighed In relief as the cab pulled into the sea food place, and the pair got out of the car.

"Lydia," Stiles started, looking at her. "You just look so beautiful," and she did. She beamed, blushing a light, happy pink. She grabbed Stiles hand, and whispered in his ear.

"I swear, Stiles, I'm never going to her tired of that."

The restaurant was an indoor/outdoor seating place, and currently Stiles and Lydia were the only ones on the outdoor patio. It over looked a gorgeous lake, accompanied by lush greenery. There was a dance floor in between the sides of tables, and speakers were hanging on lights just above it. Lanterns covered the whole patio, lighting up the darkness that was starting to take over the sky.

The pair were giggling over nothing, eating catfish and shrimp. Lydia was telling a story of when her mother had been employed at a drug store once- then quit within the hour. Stiles was snorting. Quiet music was tinkling from the speakers, currently playing a Taylor Swift song; I almost Do. Stiles did a falsetto impression of Taylor, nearly making Lydia spit out her drink and drop her cup. The song changed, and the opening notes of "beneath your beautiful." Began playing.

Stiles leaped to his feet, nearly knocking over the table. He grabbed Lydia up in nearly half a second, and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Lydia! This song always reminded me of you. Can we dance?" Not like he really gave her a choice, they were already on the dance floor. Lydia smiled, and wrapped her arms around Stiles neck. He put his arms around her waist, and the pair swayed back and forth.

'You tell all the boys no, makes you feel good, yeah?' Lydia closed her eyes, thinking of all the dates she'd declined. Stiles included.

"I know you're out of my league, but that won't scare me. Oh no." Stiles sang along with the music. He'd known he was out of Lydia's league- he had been since third grade when he fell in love with her! He hadn't give up, though. And now? He had her.

'You've carried on so long, you couldn't stop if you tried it. You've built your walls so high, that no one could climb it. But I'm gonna try it,' Lydia felt tears if happiness welling in her eyes, her heart was practically expanding with every lyric of the song. It represented them so perfectly. She was transported back to the dance, where she had felt butterflies with Stiles but ignored them. When he'd winked at her and it made her stomach clench and she let it go. She was an idiot. She thought social status was everything- thought the most beautiful girl belonged with the most popular guy- Jackson. She'd been so close minded.

'Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect? Take it off now girl, take it off now girl. I want to see inside. Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?' A light rain began falling, and Lydia laughed as Stiles spun her around.

She didn't care the dress would be ruined. Or her hair. Or her makeup. Stiles didn't care about her outer appearance. He cared about her inside. He cared about what was under the beautiful.

"Lydia? Lydia Martin?" A shocked voice spoke from a few feet away. Stiles and Lydia turned, Lydia's back was arched, Stiles hand securing her at the waist to keep her from falling. The rain was gradually picking up, and Lydia had to squint to make out the figure calling for her.

It was Jackson.

WAY TO GO JACKSON, you ruined the moment. Well review! Sorry the updates are short and far in between! I'm trying but school is hard! Well 5 reviews! I love y'all!


	23. Let's tell

it wow I haven't updated in a while so... Here's the next chapter! I've been really busy lately with school and stuff. Read and review!

"Jackson?" Lydia squinted through the rain as it continued to pick up. She raised a shaking hand to her mouth, and he walked towards her- ready to embrace. "No, Jackson." She muttered as she pushed him away with her hands.

"What's wrong, Lyds?"

"What's wrong? I don't want to hug you?"

"Don't be like that, Lydia. I know you can't resist me for long." He teased, smiling and poking her side.

Lydia smacked him away, muttering obscenities under her breath.

Jackson's face hardened. He looked in between the pair, who were now holding hands. "Look, Lydia. I know you needed a rebound. But Stiles?" He fake whispered through a clenched jaw. Lydia's eyes burned with rage, and Stiles put his head down. As if he never felt like he wasn't good enough for Lydia! He felt that way all the time.

"Take me home." She whispered through gritted teeth at Stiles, and he gladly pulled her into the restaurant and out the front door. They waited in a stony silence, Lydia shivering in the cold rain. Stiles slid off his jacket, and slid it around her.

"Stiles-" Lydia started.

"Lydia-" Stiles began at the same time.

"You go first." The both spoke at the same time, then burst into giggles.

"Jackson's a jack ass." Stiles laughed, grabbing Lydia's waiting hand. Lydia nodded in agreement, her green eyes softening.

"Stiles, I hope you know you're not a rebound. You mean so much to me- more than Jackson ever did I love you. Don't ever think I don't. You're everything to me... And I just-" Lydia started stuttering and rambling, making Stiles chuckle softly.

"Lydia. It's okay. Not that being a rebound has never crossed my mind, but I moved over that a long time ago. I know that you love me and I know that I love you. Jackson doesn't matter." Lydia smiled, and wrapped her arms around Stiles in a huge hug. He kissed the top of her head, getting a few of those strawberry blonde locks in his mouth.

The cab pulled up, and Lydia ran to it. She never looked back once. She was officially leaving Jackson behind.

Just 3 hours later, on a 1AM flight, Lydia was leaning her head back on the blue airplane seats, her fingers interlocked with Stiles. His thumb was rubbing comforting circles on her own hand, making her smile. Lydia had decided she needed Allison and her mother- and mostly she needed home. The past 7 hours had been a blur. Shoving everything in their suitcases, trying to squeeze in a nap before the long flight, and rushing to the airport.

Lydia had changed into a pink T-shirt and black sweatpants, tying her hair into a messy bun. She looked exhausted- this entire impromptu trip had taken a lot out of her. She couldn't wait to be back into her own bed ready to spend the summer with her friends.

"Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for take off." A deep voice droned over the intercom, and both Stiles and Lydia obliged. Lydia leaned her head back into her seat, and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Lydia woke up some amount of time later, she could feel Stiles playing with her hair- it had fallen out of the bun an hour ago. She sat up from Stiles shoulder and yawned. Stiles looked relieved, like he had been waiting for her to wake up.

"Lydia... I've been thinking. Maybe we should tell our friends... You know, about us."

Lydia looked at him, her eyes shining like stars. Like she had been waiting on him to say that.

She could imagine Allison's eyes lighting up- she had probably seen this coming for a while. She could imagine Scott's smile, how happy he would feel for Stiles who had been wanting this for so long. She could imagine actually being able to hug him- kiss him in public. It was a rush just to think about.

There was a burst of static over the intercom, and a voice spoke quickly "Please prepare for landing, buckle your seatbelt."

"Let's do it!" Lydia smiled broadly, ready to finally tell.


End file.
